In the existing mobile networks, a handover method is usually used to guarantee uninterruptible user services, so as to provide a better experience for users. In order to accurately know whether the user experience is good or bad, a user handover flow in a mobile network is required to be measured, and a handover success rate is counted according to the measurement result; the higher the success rate is, the better the user experience is, and the lower the success rate is, the worse the user experience is; and specific performance measurements may include the number of attempt times for preparing the inter-base station handover of a User Equipment (UE), the number of attempt times for executing the inter-base station handover of the UE, the number of success times for executing the inter-base handover of the UE, etc.
In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system, in order to provide high-quality services for passengers on moving public transport means, such as trains and buses, a Mobile Relay Node (MRN) cooperation transmission method is used. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an application scenario of a MRN on a high-speed train in the related art; as shown in FIG. 1, a UE on the train is connected to the MRN, and the MRN accesses a nearby base station, wherein the base station supporting the MRN is also called a Donor eNB (DeNB). In the running process of the train, in order to provide uninterruptible connection services for the users, the MRN itself needs to perform inter-DeNB or intra-DeNB handover nearby the way along the track; and the UE accessed the MRN is unaware of the handover process of the MRN, and in fact, the handover of the MRN is a handover process of all the UE groups on the train accessing the MRN. If the inter-base station or intra-base station handover of the MRN fails, all the UEs connected to the MRN would be out-of-service, which will directly influence the experience of these users, and the purpose of providing high-quality services for the user groups in the manner of the MRN is not achieved. Therefore, it needs to collect statistics on the success rate of the inter-base station and intra-base station handover of the MRN, so as to evaluate the performance of the MRN system and the good or bad user perception of the UEs connected to the MRN; however, there is no performance measurement used for to collect statistics on the inter-base station or intra-base station handover of the MRN right now.
At the same time, since the handover flow of the MRN will re-use the existing handover flow of the UE, when the base station is a donor eNB, that is, when the base station supports that the MRN and the UE can access simultaneously, due to the fact that the existing method for collecting statistics on the performance measurements of the inter-base station handover of the UE does not distinguish whether each handover is the inter-base station handover of the UE or the inter-base station handover of the MRN in an actual statistical process, the statistical value is inaccurate, thus resulting the error of the calculated success rate of the inter-base station handover of the UE.
Therefore, the problems that no statistics is collected on the handover of the MRN, and the statistics of the inter-base station or intra-base station handover of the UE is inaccurate, thus rendering the error evaluation of the user experience in the related art.